Not Your Average High School Romance
by Jigoku Tsuushin
Summary: AU. Lacus had always been in love with Kira in high school, but Kira was in love with Fllay. Now it is 6 years later, and Lacus has been invited to a high school reunion. What will happen when she meets Kira, who is now engaged to Fllay?
1. The Invitation

Not Your Average High School Romance

Summary: AU. Lacus had always been in love with Kira in high school, but Kira was in love with Fllay. Now it is 6 years later, and Lacus has been invited to a high school reunion. What will happen when she meets Kira, who is now engaged to Fllay? Written in Lacus' POV

Pairings: KiraLacus, slight AthrunCagalli and DearkaMirialla.

That morning had started out like any other morning. I woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs, collected the mail, read the morning paper and had a cup of coffee. Little did I know, this morning was going to be more than that.

After I had gotten dressed, I headed out to my driveway to retrieve the paper and collect the mail. As I made my way back into my house, I absentmindedly checked all my mail. Bill, bill, bill, advertisement, bill, advertisement… nothing new there. Then, as I was walking into the kitchen to make my morning coffee, I noticed another letter, which had "To Ms. Lacus Clyne" written on the front in large cursive letters. Curious, I sat down at the table, slowly opening the envelope, my coffee currently forgotten. I took out the short letter and began to read aloud to myself.

"Dear Ms. Clyne:

This is an invitation to a high school reunion, set in Walkersville on August 19th. We sincerely hope you can make it, and look forward to seeing you again. Below is the address.

Sincerely,

Cagalli Yula Attha"

After I had finished reading, I smiled a bit. A high school reunion! That would definitely be worth attending! I glanced at the calendar on the wall. It was August 18th, which meant that the reunion was tomorrow. Walkersville was about an hours drive from here, and I was really exited to see some of my old friends again.

I'll admit, I wasn't the most popular person in high school, but I was perfectly happy with the friends I had, namely Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha, and Miriallia Haww. Back then, I had always dreamed of becoming a singer, and had strived to reach that goal. Although, I never did become a singer, I would say that I lead a pretty successful life. I had a good job as business woman, owned a large, two-story house, and had a beautiful car. I definitely wasn't rich, but I liked my life the way it was.

I decided to go to the reunion, placed the invitation on the countertop, and realized that my coffee was ready. As I was drinking my mornings supply of caffeine, a thought slipped into my head. What if _he _was going to be at that reunion? Just thinking about it filled me with nervousness and doubt, which made me reconsider my decision.

_He_ was Kira Yamato, and I guess you could call him my first love. Ok, so you could definitely call him my first love. Whenever I saw him, I would get a lump in my throat and me knees would go weak. As corny as that sounds, it was true. I was head over heels in love with Kira Yamato. Ever since I had met him in kindergarten, I had always thought that we would end up married and live in a big house together with lots of children and live happily ever after. But real life isn't like that. We had been friends, yes, but not particularly close ones, and I doubt that he even remembered that I existed. I hadn't heard from him since our high school graduation, which was six years ago.

Besides, he was already in love with someone else. Her name was Fllay Allster, and she had always hated me. As soon as we had met, she had gone out of her way to make my life miserable and to make sure that she was one step ahead of me in everything. She knew that Kira had been in love with her, and she had never really paid any attention to him. That is, until she found out that I was in love with him. After that, she had started going out with him, and it broke my heart whenever I saw them together.

After that, I had cried myself to sleep for weeks, and even in my dreams he rejected me. All my friends had told me that he wasn't worth it, and that I should try to get on with my life. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't help the fact that I was in love with Kira Yamato.

Well, after our high school graduation, I had never seen Kira again, and most of those feelings had dulled until they eventually disappeared. At least, that's what I thought. But now, at the thought of seeing him again, I was wondering if all those feelings would come back. I sighed, and drummed my fingers absentmindedly on the tabletop, deep in thought. Eventually, I decided that I wouldn't pass up the chance of meeting all my old friends again, just because I was afraid of Kira Yamato. I was going to that Reunion, whether Kira was there or not!

A/N: Well, that's Chapter one. It turned out a lot different than I had expected… Anyways, was it good? Was it bad? Does it deserve to be dropped off of a cliff, set on fire and then trampled on by monkeys? I need to know whether or not I hould continue, so please review!


	2. Welcome to the Reunoin!

A/N: Wow… People actually like my story! I feel so special… I didn't think that people would actually like this idea… anyways, here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I just remember that I forgot to do this last chapter… anyways I don't own Gundam SEED.

Nervous. That one word can describe exactly how I was feeling that morning. Today was the high school reunion, and the morning couldn't have gone worse. First, I had overslept, causing me to be in a rush all morning, and then I had accidentally spilled my coffee all over my clean blouse, so I had to go back and change, making me even MORE late. And, to top it all off, no matter what I did, I just couldn't get my hair to look right. Needless to say, I was in a rather foul mood by the time I got in the car and started the drive to Walkersville.

After I was about halfway there, I was beginning to have second thoughts about the reunion. What if none of my friends remembered me? What if Fllay Allster was there? Worse, What if Kira Yamato was there WITH Fllay Allster? Just thinking about that was enough to make me want to turn the car around and head home.

Quickly clearing my head of those thoughts, I continued on my way to the reunion. Why was I worrying about 'What if'? Sometimes I wonder if I'm too concerned about things that will probably never happen anyways. I doubt that any of my friends would forget about me, we DID spend 12 years in school together. Plus, Kira and Fllay were going out in high school, that didn't mean that they still had feelings for each other. That is, if Fllay had any real feelings for Kira in the first place.

I sighed, wondering about what would happen if I met up with Kira again…

Maybe we would finally get that one chance at that happily ever after romance that had eluded us for so long. Maybe when he saw me, he would finally realize that he was in love with me and we would get married and live in a big house together with lots of kids, where nobody would ever mention the name Fllay Allster again… Ha. Fat chance of that. I mentally chastised myself for fantasizing about things that would never, EVER happen in real life. Kira had never been in love with me, and he never would be; that was all there was to it.

I suddenly noticed the large, colourful sign that had "Welcome to Walkersville!" written on it in large lettering. Happy that I had finally reached my destination, I quickly searched for the address on the letter that Cagalli had sent me.

Cagalli had been my best friend back when we were in high school, and I was really excited to see her again. She was Kira's twin sister, and was always telling me to stop worrying about him and get on with my life. The thing I liked about Cagalli, was that she always said what was on her mind and told it like it is. I had heard that she was now a respected politician, which was something that I hadn't really expected, because she had seemed like the kind of person who would go for a job that was a little more athletic than that.

Another person I was really hoping to see was Athrun Zala. He was also one of my best friends, and I had even dated him for a while, but then he met Cagalli and the two of them fell in love almost immediately. He was a very serious person, which sometimes made me wonder how he could get together with someone like Cagalli, but the two of them were the perfect couple. That was what I wanted with Kira…

I stopped dwelling on the past when I finally found the address of the reunion. Pulling into the nearby parking lot, I quickly checked my makeup in the rearview mirror. Once I had locked my vehicle, I made my way up to the building in which the reunion was taking place. Once I was inside, I tried to look for anyone who seemed familiar.

After saying hello to a bunch of old acquaintances, I finally found Athrun and Cagalli sitting at a table in the corner, along with Miriallia Haww. Cagalli was wearing a dress, which surprised me, since she had always been such a tomboy. I smiled widely and made my way towards them. As soon as Cagalli saw me, she started waving.

"Lacus, is that you?" She said once I had joined them. I nodded happily. After a few minutes of idle chatter, we began talking about things that had happened to us recently.

"Me an Athrun are engaged now!" Cagalli exclaimed happily, showing me her engagement ring. I grinned and congratulated her, but somehow I couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness. Don't get me wrong, I was still extremely happy for Cagalli and Athrun, I just couldn't help but feel a little left out. Seeing the way that they looked at each other lovingly, the way they seemed to understand everything about each other… Maybe I wanted that with someone. Maybe I wanted that with Kira…

Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the refreshments table, feeling even lonelier when I saw Dearka Elseman, Miriallia's boyfriend, walk over and join them at the table. I poured myself a cup of coffee, still preoccupied with my thoughts. So preoccupied, that I didn't even notice when somebody walked in front of me, causing me to bump into them, spilling my coffee all over my clean shirt. I groaned under my breath, and looked up to apologize to the person I had bumped into. When I saw them, my breath caught in my throat and I couldn't find the strength to speak. Standing right in front of me, trying to wipe the coffee from his clothing, was Kira Yamato.

A/N: Yay, another chapter! I personally think that the last one was better, but oh well. Next Chapter, The infamous Fllay enters! Anyways, Review Responses!

**Nkitty29**: Thank you and here's your update!

**Cyberdemon**: Don't worry, something will happen to Fllay. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it!

**Jenniferseedlover**: Thanks, I really appreciate that! Yes, Asucaga and KiraLacus are two of my favorite couples, so they will definitely get lots of attention.

**Attharun: **Ok, I updated. Yes, KiraLacus is one of the best couples ever!

Ichigo Engine: Thank you very much! And yes, I am continuing. I hope you like this chapter too! 

Preview of next Chapter:

I could feel a lump form in my throat when I hear those words. I just couldn't accept it. I almost pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a bad nightmare. "You mean… You're engaged?" I choked out.


End file.
